


Possessive

by somethingscarlet13



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, LOOK WHO WENT AND WROTE MORE SPORTAROBBIE PORN, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Robbie is better at planning things than anyone would have thought.





	

"Elves go into heat?" Robbie sounded skeptical. 

Sportacus nodded, biting at his bottom lip. 

"And yours is......now?"

Again Sportacus nodded. "Yes."

"And you want me to help?"

"Yes!" Sportacus nearly screamed. 

He was going to die, he was sure of it. His body was hot and Sportacus wasn't sure if he'd be able to restrain himself much longer with the object of his long time desires right in front of him.

"Why?" Asked Robbie.

"Because," Sportacus was panting now, eyes flitting between Robbie's mouth and his crotch, noticing that the purple cloth was tenting. "Because....." he couldn't get the words out. "Because......because.....because--" He was cut off as a jolt ran down his spine, bucking his hips into nothingness.

"Alright, come here." 

Sportacus didn't need to be told twice, straddling Robbie from his seat in his orange chair and starting to rut up against him imminently. He buried his face in the taller mans neck, moaning and panting into his skin. 

"Do you.....need me to do anything?" Robbie was asking, Sportacus so lost in his haze he almost missed it. 

The blue sports elf nodded. "My--my hair...."

Robbie took off the elf's blue cap and began running his fingers through Sportacus's hair. "Like this?"

Sportacus shook his head. "No.....no......pull it."

Robbie wasn't quite sure he had heard that correctly. He had only ever dreamed of doing just that during every dirty night alone and now.......he fisted Sportacus's soft, curly hair and pulled. 

The elf made a low gutteral sound and began grinding their hips together harder. 

"Names....," Sportacus was panting. "Names......names.....call me names."

Robbie's sadistic side began to show as he looked down at Sportacus. "I can't believe you like getting your hair pulled," he growled while giving it another yank. "You dirty, dirty boy."

Sportacus was loosing it, dry humping Robbie through his clothes while begging and moaning. 

Shit, it was really doing a number on the villain. He had never seen Sportacus like this and he wanted it to last forever. Just to tease him a bit, Robbie began to grind back into Sportacus just to see the reaction. 

The elf gave out a cry and dug his nails into the back of Robbie's shoulders. "Yes, Robbie! That's it!" 

It was a pretty great reaction, and Robbie decided to take it a step further. Rutting up against Sportacus harder, he yanked the elf's hair so hard he hoped it was painful and bit at the tip of one of Sportacus's pointy ears. 

Sportacus was shaking like a leaf and as Robbie pulled his hair and sucked and nipped up and down his ear, the moans that were already coming from him grew in volume and frequency. 

"Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, RobbieRobbieRobbieRobbieRobbieRobbie..........." 

His name sounded brand new, like a gift, the way it fell from Sportacus's mouth and although it nearly broke him, he enjoyed turning Sportacus into a mess even more.

"You'd like me to fuck you, wouldn't you?"

Sportacus whimpered. "Yes. Yes, Robbie, please. Please, please, Robbie, fuck me." He was already working at Robbie's pants, face flushed, eyes blown up to the size of the moon. 

Robbie stopped him by pulling his hand away. "I'll take care of that. You, strip."

Nodding obediently, Sportacus unsteadily got to his feet and had his clothes off in no time at all. 

Fuck. Shit. What Robbie had only ever imagined was so much better in person. Every part of the sports elf was toned and strong, muscles rippling under his skin each time he moved. In that moment he could care less about making Sportacus squirm. All he wanted to do was ravage the elf until he was left as a blubbering mess. Bite his neck, pull his hair, call him every dirty name imaginable, and fuck him so hard that he wouldn’t be able to do his obnoxious flips for days.

It was decided. 

Not waisting a moment, Robbie grabbed Sportacus and spun him around so he was laying on his stomach on the fluffy orange chair. With one hand he fisted Sportacus's hair and forced his head down, and with the other he pulled down his pants and underwear in one fluid movement. 

From his position in the chair Sportacus was making almost inhuman noises and when Robbie finally, finally pushed his way inside him, Sportacus had to burry his face into the chair to muffle his scream. 

From there it only got better. Robbie's whole weight was over him and as he pounded Sportacus's ass, hitting the elfs prostate with every thrust, he bit at Sportacus's neck and ears, pulling his hair with one hand while the other dug into Sportacus's waist as an anchor. It was a ride Sportacus could only hold on for and just as he thought it couldn't get any better, Robbie began to talk. 

It was dirty and vulgar and music to Sportacus's ears. He wanted Robbie to degrade him forever, but every time he tried to say so, Robbie would bite at his ear to keep him from speaking.

A sensory overload is what it was. The hot breath in his ear, the bites to his neck and back, his hair being pulled and the bump of his prostate with every thrust was adding up to be so much, too much. Sportacus began to see white and just as he was about to let it take him, he realized that he had never told Robbie exactly why he chose him to help. 

"I love you."

Time stopped. Robbie stopped, which nearly killed Sportacus, but then he was back at it even harder and faster then before. Gone was the biting and hair pulling, as now Robbie kissed every square inch of Sportacus's bare skin. 

"Mine," he mumbled between every kiss. "My Sportacus. Mine, mine, mine. I love you....you're mine.....I love you......."

Sportacus had never, ever heard Robbie call him by name before. That, combined with the pace Robbie was going at, was the last straw and Sportacus saw white as his orgasm took him.

But Robbie still wasn't finished, his hips still pumping, still hitting Sportacus in that sweet spot again and again, still claiming Sportacus as his own. 

It hadn't even been a minute before Sportacus saw white again, his second orgasm tearing through him and breaking what little scence he had left. 

He began screaming in Elvish, pushing back against Robbie's dick each time he thrusted into him, craving orgasm after orgasm, needing it, begging for it in Elvish. 

And Robbie delivered. He didn't know that he did, all he knew was that he hadn't finished yet and that Sportacus was screaming out in a language more beautiful than a sirens song, his sleek body occasionally spasming. 

It was when Sportacus's eyes rolled back in his head that Robbie realized. Orgasms. Every time Sportacus had jerked violently, a mumble of incoherent Elvish spilling from his lips, had been an orgasm. And Robbie was the cause. 

The realization hit him in the gut, and Robbie closed his eyes as his own orgasm took him. 

After catching his breath some and gently pulling out, Robbie tapped Sportacus on the back of his shoulder. The elfs eyes fluttered open, and when he saw Robbie he smiled. He said something in his native tongue, realized Robbie couldn't understand him, cleared his throat, and tried again. 

"Robbie.....thank you." 

Robbie nodded, still breathing hard. "How long do these usually last?" He asked. 

"If we don't get our sexual gratification, it can last for a few hours a day for up to a week."

"Oh." Robbie's face fell, just enough for Sportacus to notice, but then the elf smirked. "I never said I'd reached my sexual gratification."

Robbie's eyes went wide, and with needy hands he pulled Sportacus down into a kiss. It was hot and sweet and soon turned desperate; hands in hair, tongue and teeth everywhere, breathy little moans coming from one of them, although neither was sure who. 

When it finally ended, their foreheads resting against each other, Sportacus cleared his throat. 

"There's something I haven't told you, Robbie. When elves go into heat........the one they mate with becomes their mate for life." 

Expecting Robbie to get upset, Sportacus was surprised when he started to laugh instead. "I know. Why do you think I haven't planned anything lately? I was waiting for this, for you--" he kissed Sportacus hard, "--to become mine." 

A Rush of heat shot down Sportacus's spine and he whimpered. Robbie had wanted him. Robbie had wanted him enough to plan this. Robbie was his mate now. The man he had only ever dreamed about was his, really his. 

"Robbie....." he was already needy, grinding up against the other man again. "I don't think I can wait until tomorrow."

Robbie smiled and kissed him. "Say no more."


End file.
